


The Missing Wallet

by withsomanyshipsimustbeasailor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffiness, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withsomanyshipsimustbeasailor/pseuds/withsomanyshipsimustbeasailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Greg Lestrade plan to go have a night out at the pub. Sherlock being the childish person he is tries to stop John from going. EXTREME FLUFFINESS</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of this fandom! This is my first fanfic I've ever written so sorry if it isn't very good. Any constructive criticism is very much helpful because i want to try to make my writing as good as it can be.  
> Thanks for reading!

"Sherlock, do you know where I put my wallet? I'm supposed to be meeting with Lestrade in thirty minutes and i can't seem to find it," John asked as he walked into the kitchen of 221B. "I could have swore I left it on my dresser, but it seems to have disappeared."

Sherlock only answers with a absentminded grunt and shrug of his slender shoulders.

"I would very much appreciate it, Sherlock, if you could please put your bloody experiment down, stop sulking like a five year old, and help me."

"And why should I do that John? so you can just abandon me here and go hang out with George-"

"Greg!"

"Whatever! I don't see why you have to go out. Why can't you just stay here with me?" Sherlock pouted.

"Because," John sighed, "Greg and i have been planning for this for days now, and sometimes a bloke just has to go out and talk to people. Other living people! Not just you and the skull." John cuts in seeing Sherlock about to protest. "Even though most people would be quite put out with humanity after being alone with you and no outside contract for three days except for their landlady."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are going on about, people love me!" Sherlock interrupted, turning away from John while still pouting.

"Oh! Is that so!" John starts and then pauses. "So, Sherlock, you have no idea where my wallet is then?"

"For God's sake! I already told you. No, I do n-"

"Then what is that in your back pocket?" John asks with a roll of his eyes before starting across the room towards his boyfriend.

Sherlock whirls around just in time to see John coming towards him across the short distance of their kitchen. he quickly pulls the wallet from his pocket and holds it as high as he can before John has the chance to grab it. John tries to snatch it away but every time he tires to reach it he misses by just a few centimeters. 

"Come on Sherlock! Give it back!" John huffs.

"No! If you can't reach it, you can't have it!" Sherlock replies childishly. "With our obvious height differences you won't be able to reach it with out a chair to stand on, and by the time it takes you to get a chair in place I will have dashed into our bedro-" Sherlock states before getting thoroughly cut of by John wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck, bringing his head down and smashing their lips together.

Sherlock freezes in confused shock at the sudden turn of events, before he quickly realizes whats happening. He eagerly kisses John back just as enthusiastically, lowering his arms from where they are positioned above his head to rest around Johns hips. They kiss until they both have to pull back for air.

"Damn lungs," Sherlock murmured to himself.

He only then notices that one of John's arms was no longer around his neck. Before he has time to react, John snatches his wallet out of Sherlock's loosened grip.

"Ha," John laughs breathlessly, still slightly out of breath. 

"Awww, no fun," Sherlock replies jokingly. "I'm sure you would have reached your wallet eventually. Especially if you had used a chair or step stool."

"Fuck you," john replies jokingly while punching Sherlock's arm halfheartedly.

"That's a splendid idea! Why don't we just go do that now," Sherlock tries with a slight tug on Johns jumper sleeve.

"Nope!" John says quickly turning to leave. "Well, maybe tonight. If you behave yourself you might just get lucky!" John exclaims with a wink as he walks out the front door of their flat. 

Sherlock listens as John makes his way outside before chuckling softly, going back to his experiment with a shake of his curly head.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for reading! For real any comments or suggestions I'm open too. I hoped you liked my story.  
> TTFN  
> (ta ta for now)


End file.
